


Не надо слов

by TJul



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul





	Не надо слов

— Ты прекрасней варп-ядра, — говорит Скотти, припадая губами к обнажённой груди Джейлы.

Он ведёт рукой по её нежной коже.

— Твои полоски красивей схем в панели управления…

Скотти чертит пальцем по линиям её тела.

Джейла тихо стонет от возбуждения, накатывающего на неё.

— Твоя грудь…

— Как гондолы? — шутливо спрашивает она и целует его в губы.

Поцелуй длится долго, их страсть нарастает.

Скотти нетерпеливо избавляет Джейлу от остатков одежды.

— Моя Джейла, я…

— Не надо слов, просто действуй.


End file.
